


Pain

by morethanme



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanme/pseuds/morethanme
Summary: 终极宇宙。打断腿之后。





	Pain

门打开的时候，皮特罗正半躺在床上。他坐起来，下意识想要站起身。但没有，他只是抬起手放在额前，半挡住外头投射进来的明亮光线。他微眯起眼睛，将视线放在那个被亮白灯光勾勒出来的高大身影上。  
“父亲。”皮特罗的嘴唇动了动，嗫嚅着低声叫道。他放下了手，掌心轻轻搭在自己的腿上。石膏已经在前几天拆掉了，但曾经碎裂得十分彻底的膝盖骨和腿骨显然还需要一点儿时间。此刻，他注视着走进来的万磁王，觉得那种尖锐的疼痛又一次回来了。  
艾瑞克向前迈步，金属门在他身后悄无声息地滑上，同时灯亮了，将皮特罗从那一片黑暗当中暴露出来。艾瑞克仔细打量了年轻人几秒——事实上，从他打断皮特罗的双腿之后，他们几乎没再见过面，有太多事情需要艾瑞克去筹谋处理了。  
皮特罗看起来恢复得不错，尽管不喜欢这一对儿女，但万磁王并不是个会在这方面苛待他们的家伙。只是，他似乎很紧张，这情绪不加掩饰地从他的眼睛里流淌出来。在艾瑞克向他靠近的时候，他又叫了一声：“父亲。”  
艾瑞克漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，在床边停下脚步。皮特罗抬起头注视他，喉结上下滚动了几下，仿佛还想要说什么，而艾瑞克阻止了他：“现在，你明白自己错在哪儿了吗？”  
一种几乎称得上屈辱的情绪从皮特罗的心底蔓延上来，又一瞬间如潮水般褪去。是的，皮特罗承认自己做错了，但显然他们所关注的重点并不相同。他不该背叛自己的父亲，可在那之后他所做的一切只是想要弥补，或者说，证明自己仍是他的儿子，证明自己能够成为万磁王那样的人。但艾瑞克如此轻描淡写地否认了他全部的努力，用疼痛和伤口击碎他所剩的全部尊严。  
皮特罗对上艾瑞克冰冷的蓝色双眼，有些挫败地意识到自己无论做什么都不可能让他满意。他低下头，避开了艾瑞克的视线，说：“是的。”  
他庆幸艾瑞克没让他做出更详细的说明，艾瑞克似乎也不需要，他只是随意颔首，将一只手搭在了皮特罗的肩膀上。皮特罗本能地后撤了一下，又在对方察觉不到的时候就回到原处。这只手轻轻地挨着速跑者的肩胛骨，然后柔和地上移，路过脖颈，之后用力握住了皮特罗的下颔。  
这就是万磁王时常能够让人感到困惑的地方，你永远不会明白他究竟在什么时候会温柔相待，又在什么时候降下宛如雷霆的怒火。皮特罗随着他的力道抬头，看见艾瑞克脸上的神情有种奇异的柔和：“很快，我们所期望的那个世界就要到来了。”皮特罗眨了眨眼睛，哪怕下巴被掐得发疼，但他依然在理解了这句话的含义后不可避免地感到一阵欣喜。  
他的全部人生就是被朝着这个方向教导的，新世界，属于变种人的世界，一个多么能鼓舞人心的词，他没办法不为此高兴。  
而艾瑞克的表情，这种甚至能称得上温和的表情，让皮特罗的心绝望地鼓动了一下。他总是这样，万磁王总是这样——像是在有时任务完成后的一个微笑，拍拍他的脊背，或者像对真正的父子一样亲昵地勾住他的肩膀描绘蓝图。在嘲弄、呵责甚至叱骂当中，这样的事情尽管很少，却总是会出现。而就是这些东西，它们始终牢牢地牵引着皮特罗，成为一根无法摧毁的风筝线，皮特罗无论试图随风飞到哪里，这根线都始终牢牢被艾瑞克抓在掌心里，让他最终仍然只能回到艾瑞克身边。  
他跟艾瑞克对视了短暂的片刻，试图辨析万磁王的想法。他经常这么做，只是很少有成功的时候。现在，他看着艾瑞克的眼睛，将思绪投身进那一片冷酷却又狂热的光芒里，感到一阵微妙的麻痒感顺着尾椎骨爬上自己的脊背。  
艾瑞克同样看着皮特罗，快银的念头比起万磁王要好解读太多。他过于了解自己这一对不成器的儿女，莽撞、庸碌、自大，却又软弱，想得太多而能做到的太少。在过去他懒得理会皮特罗那些无关紧要的秘密，但并不代表他对那些晦暗的心思一无所知。此时此刻，某种意味又在皮特罗的脸上浮现出来了。

他停住了就在唇边的话。艾瑞克原本只是想给这个自命不凡的叛徒下达最后的判词，只是这种变化让他改变了想法。在这个前景一片大好而他心情也算不上差的时刻，他饶有兴致地等待着眼前的儿子打算用什么来博取原谅——又或者，如果皮特罗当真那样愚蠢，那么就是他自己将自己打入了深渊。  
皮特罗仰望着父亲的脸，就像是他在年幼时那样，这个视角下的艾瑞克几乎是充满了压迫感而坚不可摧的。然后他抬起手，圈住了艾瑞克的腰，将自己的脑袋靠在他的下腹，完成了这一个几乎算不上拥抱的拥抱。  
艾瑞克差点要嘲讽地笑出声。这算什么？用亲情来打动他？而下一刻，皮特罗站了起来，将自己的嘴唇贴上艾瑞克的。  
噢。艾瑞克这下彻底明白了。  
他抬手，抓住皮特罗的银发将他的脑袋扯开，打量他脸上的神情，那种混杂着恐惧的不安几乎快要化作实质从他的眼睛里流淌出来了。艾瑞克的唇角出现了一个稍纵即逝的微笑，但快银捕捉到了它，他握紧拳头，有点不确定地想着这代表了什么。  
“这就是你想要的，对吗？皮特罗，快银，我的儿子？”艾瑞克问，但这都算不上一个问句。下一秒，他攥着皮特罗柔软发丝的手指猛然收紧，皮特罗险些为头皮上骤然加剧的疼痛传来一声惊呼。  
然后——快银瞪大了眼睛，有点迟钝地体会到唇上的温度。  
艾瑞克吻着他，动作算不上温柔，却也不怎么粗暴，他啃咬几下皮特罗的嘴唇，将舌头拱进对方湿热的口腔里缠上皮特罗的舌尖，带动它，含进齿间吮吸。这一连串动作并没有花去多少时间，可对于皮特罗而言，这有些太过了，哪怕快银能够以超越常人的速度思考，也不代表他的大脑能够妥善处理好这一段信息。  
在艾瑞克松开他的时候，他几乎是无意识地抓住了年长者的胳膊，却又立刻像是被烫到了般松开。而艾瑞克略显讥讽地歪起唇角，指尖贴上他泛起红润水光的嘴唇，然后一路向下，路过脖颈、胸膛、下腹，轻轻点上了他的腿间。  
皮特罗触电似的战栗了一下，可性器罔顾他的意志硬得更厉害了。恐惧蔓延上他的心头，然而艾瑞克用掌心贴了上去，不紧不慢地揉弄了几下。皮特罗险些要窒息了，肺里传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛，他用力地深吸了一口气，试图让自己将涣散的注意力再度集中起来。他说不清楚自己此刻是该逃避还是期待，他从没敢想象过万磁王知道后的行径——但，毕竟也没人能够断言万磁王会做什么，没人能够揣测他真正的想法，他遵循着一种迥异于常理的规则，使得秩序与混乱竟然能够同时在他身上如此鲜明地体现出来。

艾瑞克松开了手，那种触感还留在他的手心里。他半挑起眉，以一种新的目光看向自己的儿子。皮特罗和他很像，仅就外貌上而言，却从没有人会将他们弄混。此刻年轻人有些茫然地站在那里，这同样是万磁王脸上绝不会露出的神情。  
他坐下来，好整以暇地靠在床头，等待皮特罗的思绪回归。皮特罗的目光跟了上去，于是艾瑞克轻轻拍了两下手掌，说：“让我瞧瞧……我的儿子还能够做些什么。”这话像是什么咒语一样猛地挞在皮特罗的脊背上，他长长地、缓慢地做了一个深呼吸，想，已经没有退路了。  
皮特罗弯下腰，再度贴上艾瑞克的双唇。他父亲的眼神太有压迫性，皮特罗本能地闭上了眼睛，尝试着轻吮艾瑞克的下唇，它有着出乎意料的柔软与温热，并不像这个钢铁般坚硬又冷酷的男人。艾瑞克没抗拒他的动作，但这当然也没有什么作用，皮特罗停顿了一下，蹲伏下去，解开艾瑞克的裤子。还没有彻底痊愈的膝盖因为这个动作传递来一阵轻微的刺痛，但显然它已经算不得什么。  
他盯着那尚还没有反应的性器，试探着伸手握住它，用自己的手掌包裹住，力道轻柔地揉弄。快银的手上带着经年训练以及出任务留下的茧子和一些细碎的伤痕，带来一种微妙的摩擦感，缓慢地唤醒了掌心的这家伙。它在皮特罗的手里一点点硬起来，吐出几许湿润的前液，皮特罗转动着手腕，尽可能照顾到每一寸角落。  
一只手落到了他的头上。皮特罗抬起眼看向艾瑞克，可艾瑞克的脸上看不出喜怒，他只是平静地垂眼注视着皮特罗，那只手轻巧又随意地在银发间穿梭，像是在抚摸什么小动物——皮特罗看见过很多次他怎样逗弄蛮荒之地那些被制造出的所谓远古生物。  
皮特罗没得到任何提示或者许可，他收回视线，让手指尽可能灵活地撸动这根大家伙，指腹顺着鼓起的经络按揉而上，轻轻摩挲圆钝的顶端。他抚慰着手中沉重的肉块，迟疑了片刻，低下头，用嘴唇触碰了一下那微微翕合的铃口。  
那只游动在他发间的手短暂地收紧了一个瞬间。艾瑞克落下目光，从这个角度看着皮特罗大半都被阴影遮蔽住的脸。一截粉色的舌尖探出来舔上他的阴茎，一下，又一下，微有些粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感脆弱的前端，动作生涩，却一丝不苟地重复着。或许这能够带来的生理快感已然是次要的了，万磁王的儿子——我的儿子，艾瑞克想着，究竟是在什么时候，他在自己的看护与教导下，成为了现在这幅样子。  
随后，他的性器没入了一个潮湿又温暖的空间里，皮特罗尽可能放松，直到这根大家伙已经抵在了他的喉头，却依然只容纳进了一小半，他握着外头的那部分，收缩口腔吮吸了一下。在这突如其来的真空感里，艾瑞克的呼吸终于小小地乱了那么几秒，一种灼热却不烫人的欲望涌起，又沉淀下来，盘旋在小腹里。  
艾瑞克浅浅呼出一口气，近乎嘉许似的拍了拍皮特罗的头顶，吐出一声意味不明的“好孩子”。  
于是皮特罗又一次抬头看他，嘴里还含着他的阴茎，眼睛里因为喉间的异物感浮起一层不大明显的水光。那张和万磁王如出一辙的英俊的脸上由于紧张与情欲而透露着潮红，一直蔓延到脖颈，嘴唇沾着前液泛出不自然的亮光来。有一个瞬间，他怀疑自己听错了，然而这一次对视得到的回应是，艾瑞克按着他的后脑，将性器更深地推进了他的喉咙里。  
皮特罗猝不及防地干呕了一声，喉头本能地收缩，手指垂落在身侧空抓了几下，脚尖用力抵在地面。但万磁王的手不容抗拒，他抓紧皮特罗的头发前后推动，几乎是毫不留情地让阴茎在年轻人喉咙里进出，微微蠕动着的紧窄喉管让艾瑞克觉得，这场性事中好的那一部分终于开始逐渐出现了。

奇妙的地方在于，尽管喉间传来火烧火燎的疼痛，一种怪异的兴奋同样也像是火苗一样燃烧上了皮特罗的身躯。也许是因为那一句半真半假的夸赞，也许是万磁王手上透露出的强硬，又或者是唇齿间那股腥咸味道让他昏了头，他感到自己的呼吸变得滚烫，双腿传来微小的战栗，还被拘束在裤子里的阴茎已经硬得有些发疼了。  
他在艾瑞克抽插的间隙努力呼吸着，用嘴唇和口腔包裹住这根不断进出的东西，吮吸或者舔舐。艾瑞克仿佛是惊讶于他的配合以及适应得如此之快，稍稍放松了一些对他的钳制，皮特罗吞咽了一下，缓慢地将头下压，坚硬滚烫的性器终于一点一点完全推入了他的喉咙里，只要艾瑞克将手放在他的颈间，几乎都能够感受到那被逐渐撑起的过程。  
必须得承认的是，皮特罗希望艾瑞克夸奖他，无论因为什么，他整个人生都在为了得到这件东西而拼命挣扎，而现在，或许就是他离这最近的时刻了。  
如是反复几次，艾瑞克伸手挡住了他的下一次动作，托着他的下颔将他的头抬起来。阴茎从他唇间滑出来，在脸颊上留下一道湿润的痕迹。皮特罗用他蓝色的眼睛望着艾瑞克，小声道：“父亲……”并惊讶于自己声音的嘶哑。  
而艾瑞克手上稍稍用力，将他拉了起来，将皮特罗的脸带向自己。他凝视着自己的儿子，神态温和得甚至虚假，他在快银的额角留下一个吻：“你让我有些惊讶了，我的小男孩。”  
谁都知道万磁王有多么擅长于欺骗。可——皮特罗情愿相信这一刻是真实的。他自欺欺人的时候太多了，至少现在，万磁王的确正注视着他。  
于是他顺从地依照艾瑞克的意愿脱下衣服，赤裸地坐上他的大腿。  
准备他自己的那部分相比起来就要快上很多，他没必要克制自己的速度。他撑开自己，凹凸的指节挤进环状肌。起初很干涩，活动起来相当艰难，但没一会儿，润滑开始起了作用，于是他一根一根将手指加进去，将自己为接下来的一切打开。润滑剂被体温捂得化开，顺着他的手指流下来，剩余的部分则滑腻地盈在股间，他有些不适应地收缩了一下后穴，又强迫自己放松身体。  
艾瑞克看上去对这个环节没什么意见，仅仅几秒之后，他伸手触向皮特罗的穴口，简单确认了一下那里已经扩张过了，然后手掌沿着速跑者的腰线滑动，绕到身前握住了皮特罗的阴茎。  
皮特罗发出了一声短促的尖叫，小腹剧烈地抽动了一下。这真是种煎熬，他咬紧牙关，努力让昏昏沉沉的大脑保持着思考。  
艾瑞克被这种有趣的反应取悦了，他活动手指在皮特罗的阴茎上滑动，以一种娴熟得多的手法刺激它，没几下就足以让年轻人全身僵硬地无声呻吟。皮特罗用力咬住了自己的下唇，却还是没能完全阻止那些破碎不堪的喘息从齿缝间漏出。  
这是他在最好的梦里都不敢去想象的东西。皮特罗有点可悲地这么想，却又无法遏制地纵容这摇摇欲坠的喜悦充盈自己的身体。  
然后他坐了下去，艾瑞克的性器一路破开湿热的肠壁，他降下腰，让这根大家伙完全进入到最深的地方。他的准备可能仍然不那么充分，穴口传来一阵热辣的痛感。与此同时，他的双膝因为这样的跪姿而发出了抗议，不过还在能够接受的范围内，皮特罗是个战士，他受过很多伤，而每一次都比这样的疼痛剧烈千百倍。  
艾瑞克轻抚了几下皮特罗的脊背，快银因过快的新陈代谢而微高于常人的体温熨帖地环绕着他的性器，快感堆积起来，从他发紧的下腹游向四肢，他的掌心渗出一层薄汗，最终握在速跑者柔韧的腰间。  
皮特罗控制着自己不要因为过度的紧张或者激动而随意加快速度，他得收敛在某个艾瑞克能允许的临界线之下——事实上他认为这才是最艰难的那个部分。肠壁因为他身体的紧绷而绞紧了填在他体内的阴茎，几乎勾勒出每一道经络与弧度，皮特罗抬起腰，又再度落下去。他将双手虚按在艾瑞克的肩膀上，好借来一点微弱的支撑，却又不敢将全部的重量倚靠上去。大部分依然还是靠他自己正跪在床上的双腿完成，他起伏着，一次又一次让艾瑞克的性器撞进自己体内。  
紧致的内壁被完全拓开了，滚烫黏腻地吮吸着这根入侵物，润滑剂、肠液和前液混合在一起，顺着股缝一直滑落下去。在坚硬的顶端刮过内壁某一点，皮特罗触电般战栗起来，呻吟声里带上了一点惊惶的泣音，整个人小幅度弹动了一下，一瞬间涌起的剧烈刺激几乎将他劈成两半。  
他全身僵直了几秒，去看艾瑞克的眼睛，而艾瑞克身体后躺，看上去仍然冷静，只有额际的汗水与沉重的鼻息暴露出正从交合处涌起的快感。他用手掌有一下没一下抚弄他的腰侧，漫不经心抬了抬眼皮，似乎不想对皮特罗这一发现发表什么意见。  
皮特罗咬紧牙关，支撑起自己发软的身体，当艾瑞克的阴茎再度顶上前列腺时，汹涌的快感让他毫无抵抗之力地射了出来。

艾瑞克的手却在这时候圈了上去，熟练地撸动，挤出余精，揉捻这正缓慢疲软下去的家伙，好像成心不愿意放过它似的。皮特罗稳住身体，喘了几口气，而艾瑞克的拇指指腹微微用力地碾过他的铃口，其中催促的意味十分明显。  
皮特罗再次动起来。起，落。炽烈的欲望还在一波一波冲击着他的神经，性器却因这违背生理的刺激而微微刺痛。然而，过于频繁的屈伸与承重让他双膝的疼痛加剧起来，他几乎能够听到那还没完全拼合在一起的骨头块相互之间摩擦而嘎吱作响的声音。  
这疼痛随着他的每一次动作而越发强烈，然而皮特罗不想去理会它，他只是咬住舌尖，维持着一个稳定的频率，直到口腔里弥漫开一阵血腥味。  
那个如同噩梦般的场景在他眼前浮现出来了，双腿上的痛楚唤醒了它——万磁王冷漠而嘲讽的面孔，击穿他膝盖骨的子弹，然后艾瑞克转身离开，甚至不留给他们一丁点儿挽回的余地。  
皮特罗深深地呼吸着，拼尽全力想要将它从脑海中驱走，他使劲眨眼，透过眼睛里那一层因疼痛而涌起的生理性泪水紧盯着自己的父亲。然而就在这一刻，那些他努力想要忘却的记忆却全都涌了起来，那种浓烈的愧疚、悲伤、屈辱，沉甸甸地堵在了他的心口。  
疼痛是应当的。他想。这是惩罚，也是赎罪。他这样想着，更加用力地坐了下去，一下，又一下，每一次都越发加重，伴随着一种自我报复般的快意。我差点儿害死了他，这怎么可以。皮特罗前倾身体，用双臂圈住了艾瑞克的脖颈，他想起自己戴上万磁王的头盔时心中涌起的汹涌而滚烫的情感。惩处是必要的，我是万磁王的儿子，却竟然险些背叛了他。  
“我……我很抱歉，父亲。”他哑声说，终于落下了两颗滚烫的眼泪。


End file.
